


back seat, we can start with the foreplay

by orphan_account



Series: drop them draws give me what i want [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Kyungsoo, M/M, Mild D/s, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Soft Kyungsoo, Top Sehun, do u get where i'm going with here, sehun calling kyungsoo 'baby' and other sweet nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “can we just- leave the party and fuck?” kyungsoo whines





	back seat, we can start with the foreplay

kyungsoo is angry - no, he is fuming. his eyes are glaring at sehun who is standing a few feet away from him. his boyfriend decides to host a house party after the exam season is done, especially since they’re one of the few people who own an apartment outside of campus. as sehun is the host, he has been going around small groups of people and crowds, talking to them. which means lots of distraction for sehun to be away from kyungsoo.

currently sehun is talking to a final year business management student, jinnie. kyungsoo isn’t sure how sehun knew her but his guess is that sehun must have known her through the numerous events that sehun volunteers in.

the older huffs before taking a big gulp of beer that is in his hands. it’s unfair, he thinks. it’s the end of exams and all he wants is to be with sehun. despite living together, exams has been taking most of his focus. he misses sehun.

impatient, kyungsoo decides to just follow his selfish desires and walks up to his boyfriend.

“hi baby,” kyungsoo greets and places a kiss at the corner of sehun’s lips.

sehun gapes at kyungsoo for a moment, happily surprised seeing his boyfriend next to him. “hello,” he greets back in a cheerful tune. “having fun?” he asks.

kyungsoo stretches his lips in a tight smile. “can i talk to you for a moment?”

the other pauses. “can’t it wait?” he replies.

the older boy throws a look at sehun as if trying to say that it is urgent. “please? just for a second.”

sehun really couldn’t say no to kyungsoo. it’s impossible. the younger gives in and nods, saying goodbye to jinnie. he lets kyungsoo takes his hand and leads him through the crowds to their bedroom.

before the younger could ask anything kyungsoo presses his lips against sehun, seeking reciprocation. laughter bubbles up to sehun’s lips but he complies, kissing back kyungsoo with matching fervor.

sehun pulls his lips and traces his kisses down to kyungsoo’s neck. “what’s with the kissing soo?” sehun mutters against kyungsoo’s soft pale skin. he has an idea of what the older wants but he’d rather hear kyungsoo say it.

“can we just- leave this party and fuck?” kyungsoo whines, rutting his crotch slightly to sehun’s thighs.

sehun chuckles, “me? fucking you?” he whispers lowly to kyungsoo’s ear, “you’d like that baby? my dick inside you?” his hands grabs kyungsoo’s ass and squeezes it, “fill you up with my cum?”

kyungsoo almost sobs at the thought. “yeah. i miss you, sehun,” he confesses.

sehun pulls away from kissing kyungsoo to rest his forehead against the other. “sweetheart i really _really_ wish i can fuck you right now,” he replies, voice laced with withheld pain.

“then what are you waiting for,” kyungsoo whimpers, “i can suck you off first. i can finger myself and you can fuck me after.”

sehun closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself, kyungsoo's invitation is too tempting. “there are people outside soo,” sehun answers lowly, “don’t want them to hear you. besides, it's our party.”

the older boy groans. _i didn't even ask for a party_ , he wants to reply but bit his lips from saying anything. his cock is already throbbing in his jeans that it feels tight. sehun barely done anything to him. kyungsoo couldn’t let them both leave without getting at least _something._ he slips a hand in between their bodies and gropes sehun’s crotch, shivering in delight when he could feel the hardened bulge in his petite hand.

“fuck me sehun _please_.” sehun doesn’t seem convinced and kyungsoo is about to cry at how much he wants it. “please, please, please, i’d be so good i promise.”

“oh, i know you’d be good angel.” sehun answers with a wicked grin, not budging. “but not now,” he says adamantly. 

kyungsoo couldn’t help but tear up a little in frustration, his eyes turning misty. a few hours to him feels too long. “just- give me something please,” he begs, clutching to sehun’s shirt.

sehun seems to be in thought for a few moments before grinning. “okay. turn around then soo.”

kyungsoo lets out a gasp while turning around, jutting out his ass slightly in need. sehun unbuckles the older’s belt and easily pulls down his jeans revealing his tight dark blue underwear. he slaps kyungsoo’s ass, watching it jiggle in his palm before pulling the underwear down too.

the older waits in anticipation as he feels sehun grabbing his ass and playing with it. “so fucking sexy, god. you’re so perfect.” sehun pulls kyungsoo’s asscheeks away, showing the older’s fluttering hole. kyungsoo gasps when he feels a wet finger brushing against his hole. “all for me isn’t it baby?” sehun groans lowly, feeling kyungsoo trembling at the pad of his finger.

kyungsoo nods. “mhm. all yours. let you do anything to it,” he adds in a needy whimper.

“fuck, you’re so hot soo. gonna eat you out sweetheart.” kyungsoo chokes in his whimpers. he removes his jeans and boxers fully before going back to face the wall, waiting for sehun loyally.

sehun doesn’t waste time to tease the older, immediately pushing his tongue in. kyungsoo is gasping, feeling sehun’s tongue deliciously rimming around his hole. he pushes his ass against sehun’s face, wanting more. the younger moans in appreciation when sehun pulls his cheeks apart and pushes his tongue in. sehun laps his tongue over kyungsoo’s hole repeatedly, sometimes pushing his tongue pass the tight ring of muscle which makes kyungsoo whimper in pleasure. he pulls away, replacing his tongue with a thumb and running it over the glistening hole. he pulls kyungsoo’s hole slightly, reveling at how tight the older boy looks.

standing up, sehun unbuckles his own pants and letting it pool around his ankles. kyungsoo shudders in anticipation when he sees sehun’s underwear following it. he feels the glistening wet head of sehun’s dick slapped against his hole dirtily leaving traces of precum.

instead of pushing his cock inside, sehun let his cock deliciously slides in between kyungsoo’s ass repeatedly. sehun groans in pleasure, “shit,” he shudders. “feels so good baby. gonna fuck you like this yeah?”

kyungsoo whines. “but-“ he wants to be fucked and filled by sehun so badly, to get his hole stretched by sehun’s big cock.

“you said you’d be good for me right soo?” sehun says lowly. “wanna fuck you like this, you’d let me right, baby?”

kyungsoo has his thumb playing with the head of his cock, sobbing at how close he is. sehun moaning and praising him is pushing him so close to the edge but he still couldn’t come.

“oh, shit,” sehun moans when he pushes kyungsoo’s cheeks together making the space around his cock tighter. “holy shit baby you’re fucking amazing, m’gonna cum on your ass.”

“fuck- so good,” sehun is rambling now, grunting dirty praises to kyungsoo. “my baby is always so good to me.”

kyungsoo sobs, reveling in sehun's compliments and praises. “you’re gonna fuck me after right?” he moans feeling sehun's cock rubbing obscenely against his puckered hole. “promise me?”

“yeah- promise,” sehun grunts. he looks down in between their bodies and watch his precum gathering at the top of kyungsoo’s pale ass, making vulgar squelching sounds. “fuck,” sehun throws his head back, already close to coming at the sight, “gonna eat you out again baby. get you nice and wet, all open for me," sehun whispers possessively against kyungsoo's ear as he keeps on thrusting his dick, "and then gonna let you ride my cock as long as you want angel.”

kyungsoo is practically fucking his hand, the thought of getting sehun deep inside him as he rides the younger is already making him close to coming. "you'd like that?" sehun murmurs. the other could only nod. his mind is swimming in pleasure and is unable to register anything else. “gonna come baby?”

the other whimpers and nods. “m’so c- close." he barely could get the words out of his mouth.

sehun puts his hand around kyungsoo’s hard reddened dick, jerking him off closer to an orgasm. “h-ah....” kyungsoo sobs in his arms as he already feels the orgasm coming to him. long white ropes of cum spurts all over kyungsoo’s chest and the wall. he whimpers as sehun still has his hand around his sensitive cock, slowly tugging it. meanwhile sehun is still thrusting his cock in between his cheeks. now the taller boy is fully watching kyungsoo's pale supple cheeks engulfing his cock, staring at the reddened head of his dick appear and disappear between the other's ass.

three more thrusts and sehun cums all over kyungsoo’s ass, painting his quivering hole with white cum as well. he nips at kyungsoo’s ear and moans the older’s name in ecstasy. “shit soo," he groans as his body shakes in pleasure, "how are you always so good?”

the older boy giggles when sehun presses a soft kiss to his cheek and then to the corner of his lips. his legs feels like jelly after the rush of adrenaline finally subsiding. sehun looks down and pulls kyungsoo’s cheeks apart. he groans at the sight of the winking hole. “so hungry for a cock," he mutters while thumbing the pink hole. "gonna stuff you up good tonight baby,” sehun says, his words laced with dirty promises. kyungsoo could only shiver at the thought.

he then gets up, walking up to the drawer to get a clean pair of underwear for him and kyungsoo. “let’s get dressed. people will start asking questions if we’re gone for too long,” sehun flashes a smirk. kyungsoo rolls his eyes while he wears his boxers. he knows that’s bullshit and it’s just an excuse for sehun to tease him even more.

sehun is first to finish dressing back up so he walks out of the room, throwing kyungsoo a mischievous wink before closing their bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [this twitter user](https://twitter.com/sesoo_412) for feeding me sesoo ideas. especially for [this](https://twitter.com/sesoo_412/status/919183179591835648) tweet skjfkgjf


End file.
